object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of Something Special
The Beginning of Something Special is the first episode of Object Hyperverse. Transcript (Volleyball and Tomato sitting beside each other, bored) Tomato: Volleyball, I'm bored. You wanna prank someone? Volleyball: Sure? (Cut to Tomato in a bush, holding a knife and a rock dangling over French Fry while she is texting) Volleyball: Are you sure that this is a good idea? Tomato (glare) OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!!!! Tomato: (in bush) 3.... 2.... 1!!!!! (Cuts rope) (French Fry barely misses it, and jumps for her life. She threw her phone over to Volleyball) French Fry: (glare) ARE YOU TWO PHSYCOPATHS?????? Tomato: Yeah, maybe that went too far... (Cut to Swordy and Eggy) Swordy: Eggy, you are under control... (Glare) OF ME!!!! (Swordy then chases Eggy, until he's stopped by Remote Remote: (Glare) STOP! Eggy is a person too, you know! (Cut to Ketchup and Mustard. Mustard is trying to get Ketchup's attention) Ketchup: (Glare) First, You're so annoying. Second, why would you think I like you? (Mustard looks disappointed) Paperclip: Hey EC! Do you wanna do something? Eraser Cap: Uhh... Sure? Cotton Candy: Let's go! (Grabs Dicey) and you're coming with us! Dicey: Aww... (Cut to TNT and Cup) TNT: (glare) DIE CUP! (He then jumps, and elbows Cup, causing her to crack) Button: (Grabs Cup) You have to stop, TNT. TNT: (glare) GRRRR!!!! (Sweatdrop then runs until she bumps into Marker) Marker: (looking at Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit) So you're telling me, you two are not related in any way? Cheeseburger: Yep. Of course. Why would we? CB: CHICKEN!!!!!!! (Cut to Basket and Dicey) Basket: Dicey! (Runs over to her) you wanna play? Dicey: Yeah! (They run, until Dicey runs into Door) Door: Oh, hello! My name is Door, and i'll be hosting! Paperclip: Hosting what? Door: This, of course. Whoever beats the game, wins this! (Holds up big gray box) Paperclip: What's inside? Door: I'm starting to hate you already. Door: Anyway, wehave to pick teams! So, the last 2 people on the balance beam ar- Paperclip: (glare) YOU STOLE THIS CHALLENGE FROM BFD- Door: Shh! Shh... Anyway the last two people are team captains.(all of the contestants are sent to the balance beam) Swordy: First things first, (kicks Eggy, pushing him off) there we go! Sweatdrop: That was mean! Swordy: Yeah, blah blah, whatever. Sweatdrop: (glare) YOU MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES! (Pushes Swordy off) TNT: Cup, why are you still here? Cup: Because I- TNT: (glare) GET OUT! (Pushes Cup off) (TNT then pushes off EC, Cheeseburger, Chicken Biscuit, Marker, Ketchup, Mustard, Button and CC) Tomato: Come on Volleyball, We have to push him off! Volleyball: Umm... I'm not so sure if we should do this... Tomato: (pushes off TNT) see? Easy peasy, Mac n' cheesy. Remote: (pushes off Tomato) Not so easy now, HUH? Volleyball: (worried) No, not me! (Kicks Remote off) Huh? Oops. (Volleyball then proceeds to push of Dicey and French Fry) (Sweatdrop then pushes off Paperclip and Remote, while Volleyball pushes off Basket. They then meet face to face. Basket: (With Remote inside Basket) Get off of me! Both: (Glare) GRRRRRRRRR Door: (walks into the scene) Woah woah woah, Guys calm down. You are both team captains. But you will be picking teams next episode. Both: (glare) GGGRRRRRR Door: So yeah, next episode. Sweatdrop: Yay! More running! (Transitions to Basket) (Night, Basket still awake. Remote is still in Basket) Basket: I thought I told you to get off of me! (Fade to black)(Volleyball and Tomato sitting beside each other, bored) Tomato: Volleyball, I'm bored. You wanna prank someone? Volleyball: Sure? (Cut to Tomato in a bush, holding a knife and a rock dangling over French Fry while she is texting) Volleyball: Are you sure that this is a good idea? Tomato (glare) OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!!!! Tomato: (in bush) 3.... 2.... 1!!!!! (Cuts rope) (French Fry barely misses it, and jumps for her life. She threw her phone over to Volleyball) French Fry: (glare) ARE YOU TWO PHSYCOPATHS?????? Tomato: Yeah, maybe that went too far... (Cut to Swordy and Eggy) Swordy: Eggy, you are under control... (Glare) OF ME!!!! (Swordy then chases Eggy, until he's stopped by Remote Remote: (Glare) STOP! Eggy is a person too, you know! (Cut to Ketchup and Mustard. Mustard is trying to get Ketchup's attention) Ketchup: (Glare) First, You're so annoying. Second, why would you think I like you? (Mustard looks disappointed) Paperclip: Hey EC! Do you wanna do something? Eraser Cap: Uhh... Sure? Cotton Candy: Let's go! (Grabs Dicey) and you're coming with us! Dicey: Aww... (Cut to TNT and Cup) TNT: (glare) DIE CUP! (He then jumps, and elbows Cup, causing her to crack) Button: (Grabs Cup) You have to stop, TNT. TNT: (glare) GRRRR!!!! (Sweatdrop then runs until she bumps into Marker) Marker: (looking at Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit) So you're telling me, you two are not related in any way? Cheeseburger: Yep. Of course. Why would we? CB: CHICKEN!!!!!!! (Cut to Basket and Dicey) Basket: Dicey! (Runs over to her) you wanna play? Dicey: Yeah! (They run, until Dicey runs into Door) Door: Oh, hello! My name is Door, and i'll be hosting! Paperclip: Hosting what? Door: This, of course. Whoever beats the game, wins this! (Holds up big gray box) Paperclip: What's inside? Door: I'm starting to hate you already. Door: Anyway, wehave to pick teams! So, the last 2 people on the balance beam ar- Paperclip: (glare) YOU STOLE THIS CHALLENGE FROM BFD- Door: Shh! Shh... Anyway the last two people are team captains.(all of the contestants are sent to the balance beam) Swordy: First things first, (kicks Eggy, pushing him off) there we go! Sweatdrop: That was mean! Swordy: Yeah, blah blah, whatever. Sweatdrop: (glare) YOU MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES! (Pushes Swordy off) TNT: Cup, why are you still here? Cup: Because I- TNT: (glare) GET OUT! (Pushes Cup off) (TNT then pushes off EC, Cheeseburger, Chicken Biscuit, Marker, Ketchup, Mustard, Button and CC) Tomato: Come on Volleyball, We have to push him off! Volleyball: Umm... I'm not so sure if we should do this... Tomato: (pushes off TNT) see? Easy peasy, Mac n' cheesy. Remote: (pushes off Tomato) Not so easy now, HUH? Volleyball: (worried) No, not me! (Kicks Remote off) Huh? Oops. (Volleyball then proceeds to push of Dicey and French Fry) (Sweatdrop then pushes off Paperclip and Remote, while Volleyball pushes off Basket. They then meet face to face. Basket: (With Remote inside Basket) Get off of me! Both: (Glare) GRRRRRRRRR Door: (walks into the scene) Woah woah woah, Guys calm down. You are both team captains. But you will be picking teams next episode. Both: (glare) GGGRRRRRR Door: So yeah, next episode. Sweatdrop: Yay! More running! (Transitions to Basket) (Night, Basket still awake. Remote is still in Basket) Basket: I thought I told you to get off of me! (Fade to black)Category:Episodes Category:2016